A Conversation between friends
by Bacca
Summary: Dualla and Gaeta having a conversation post Lay Down Your Burden


Conversation between friends

**These characters belong to BSG**

Gaeta: So, how are things going between you two?

Dee: For the moment, it was great. Starbuck's death has set us right back where were months ago.

Gaeta: I am sorry

Dee: So am I

Gaeta: Mmm, what are you going to do about it?

Dee: I don't know, but I can't go on like this for too much longer. It's wearing thin. She was his friend and I can understand his grieving. When one of us goes, we all grieve. We are a family after all.

Gaeta: But?

Dee: We have not been together for 2 months

Gaeta: 2 months?

Dee: Yes, 2 months

Gaeta: And you talk about me!

Dee: Well….when was the last time Gaeta, (Smile, teasing tone)

Gaeta: Hmm… I do get some. I may not tell the world about it, but I do get some (looking affront)

Dee: (slide glance, exasperating look) When? When was the last time? Gaeta, you need a woman. "A regular woman"

Gaeta: To be bossed around

Dee: At least you would be getting some loving while being bossed around (smile)

Gaeta: I thought we were talking about you?

Dee: And, now we are talking about you not getting enough loving. What are we going to do about it?

Gaeta: We, are not going to do anything. You, my "beautiful" Anatasia have a husband. Even though you're not getting any (smirk)….

Dee: And, I love my husband. (sigh)

Gaeta: And, you love your husband (giving her a loaded side-glance)

Dee: Groan…Mom and Dad made it look so easy

Gaeta: Made what look easy?

Dee: Marriage.

Gaeta: Remember, you only saw their marriage from a child's perspective. They had years and years to work at it.

Dee: Gaeta, we may not have years. We only have now! I love Lee, but I had no idea this would be so hard. Sometimes, I feel like I want to slap him upside the head.

Gaeta: I thought there's a law against beating up your husband.

Dee: (Giving Gaeta a nasty look) Not, when you are not getting any…

Gaeta: Look, it could be worse. Imagine being married to "Hotdog" or even "Tank"

Dee: You know, you keep putting things in my head that shouldn't be there. Hotdog? "not a chance". Tank, "not in this lifetime". Even though desperation makes people do weird things…shaking her head. No! No way!

Gaeta: All relationships have a period of adjustment. Even if you were married to someone else, you would go through a period of adjustment.

Dee: Adjustment, I can understand. This back and forth, not knowing where you stand is ridiculous. "Uh, Gaeta, the only other man on Galactica that I would consider marrying beside Lee, is you."

Gaeta: Stunned (mouth wide open) Me! Why?

Dee: (She spoke calmly and lovingly) "You need a strong woman, and you need lots of loving!

Gaeta: Tempting offer. Now, you tell me

(Gaeta knelt in the middle of the floor and prayed)

Gaeta: Lords of Kobol, thank you for this wonderful gift, but please open this woman's husband eyes so he can see the beautiful treasure he has in front of him. Please hurry before she decides to marry me. Granted, this would be an answer to my prayers, when I remember to pray, but she is bossy, too bossy. As for the other stuff, we will talk about it later.

Dee: You're such a fool, Gaeta. Let's go before I….

Gaeta: Before you what?

(Dee shot him one of her "don't get me started look and proceeded to walk out of the rest room)

Dee: Oh, never mind

Gaeta ran to catch up with Dee. His heart was pounding, his eyes were a little brighter, and he was trying very hard not to smile. Anastasia thought he would make a good husband. On a scale of 1-10, he was feeling a definite 20. He knew he would never do anything to break up her marriage to Lee, but he was not averse to helping her pick up the pieces. After all, he was hopelessly in love with Anastasia.

Meanwhile, Lee just sat in the stall, shocked by what he just heard. He thought to himself "I was right. Gaeta is in love with Anastasia". He took a deep breath as he realized that the time for mourning is over and it has been 2 months. Has it really been 2 months, and has it been 2 months since I have touched my wife. His thoughts strayed to…Yep, Lee is back. Gaeta, Anastasia, hell, no!


End file.
